The First and Last
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Kendall promises Jo they'll do whatever she wants on her last day in California. HappyGirl57's request.


**This was a request I got from Happygirl57. She asked me to write something where Kendall and Jo exchange their first I love you's. I thought it was a really cute idea since we never heard them say it in the show. And I know the dialogue isn't the exact same from the scene in the show, sue me. **

**I do not own Big Time Rush or _'Smother Me'_ by The Used. **

Slumping down further into the couch, Kendall watched and barley listened as Katie tried to cheer him up by offering up video games, food, and a very creepy clown that was now sitting next to him. This was a very awkward situation for the blonde. The love of his life was moving all the way to the other side of the planet and his little sister was trying to make him cheerful with strange offerings.

"Thanks Katie, but to tell you the truth, none of this is going to help me get my mind off of Jo…I lo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the front door to the apartment had swung open slowly, revealing that special girl that he cared so deeply for. Kendall stood straight up, surprised to see the golden haired girl there after he had acted like such a jerk last night, forcing her to break up with him.

"Jo…"

The girl smiled, stopping as Kendall walked up to her, Katie and her odd clown friend hastily leaving the apartment to give the two the privacy they deserved. Jo smiled up at Kendall, clutching her purse as she leaned up on her tip-toes, giving her ex-boyfriend a sweet and lasting kiss to his thin lips. As she pulled away, she noticed Kendall's cheeks were rosey, the sensation of her contact still tingling through his mouth. "I forgot the goodbye kiss."

"But…I acted like such a jackass last night," Kendall said, confused on why Jo had shown up at the apartment at all. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you showed up but-"

"Kendall, I know what you were doing last night." Jo smiled, as if thinking back on how ridiculous Kendall had actually been last night. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of funny.

Smiling, Jo reached out, taking Kendall's hands in her own smaller ones, her brown eyes stinging a little from the tears rising to the surface of them. "I took the movie job. I leave for New Zealand tomorrow." She admitted, sucking back on her bottom lip as if to suppress a small cry that was going to leave her mouth. To her surprise, Kendall responded with a soft smile, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"That gives us one day to do whatever you want." The blonde boy whispered into his love's ear, his calloused hand smoothing over her long, slightly curled hair. Jo's grip became tighter around Kendall's body, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>The couple had agreed to continue their relationship, but only for that last day; the last day they were to be together. Venturing out into the Palmwoods park, Kendall unfolded a huge blanket, laying it over the brilliantly manicured grass, giving the two a space to sit and talk the day away, the warm breeze of the ending summer blowing through their hair. Kendall had brought his guitar and played a few songs for his girlfriend, who in return sang along to them and laughed when he would strike the wrong chord or made a silly face.<p>

As the afternoon faded into the quiet and cool night time, Jo was now wearing Kendall's hoodie, the streetlamps illuminating the park in a shroud of easy blue.

"So Jo, I kinda wrote you a song…" Kendall blushed, drumming his fingers daintily over the wooden surface of his old and used instrument. Jo's eyes lit up, a smile spreading onto her glossed lips as she leaned on her hands, curiosity filling her at once. "Play it for me!"

A nervous smirk showed on Kendall's face, his hand coming up to scratch uneasily at the back of his hair. Reluctantly, the teen breathed out, gaining up his confidence and holding the guitar in the playing position, readying himself for the most memorable and important performance of his life.

"_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine. Just hold me tight, lay by my side. And let me be the one who calls you baby all the time,"_

A warm feeling spread throughout Jo's body, her heart swelling as she watched Kendall's fingers strum over the worn strings of the guitar.

"_I found my place in the world. I could stare at your face for the rest of my days. __Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone. I hold my breath and loose the feeling that I'm on my own," _

Jo could tell that Kendall was deeply focused on not messing up, but also letting his entire soul pour out in his music as he continued to strum the guitar, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

"_When I'm alone, time goes so slow. I need you here with me. And how my mistakes, have made your heart break. Still need you here with me. So baby I, baby I'm here. Now I can breathe, turn my insides out…and smother me."_

And it seemed like it had all happened in such an instant. Kendall inhaled, his hands stopping on the guitar and resting, his green eyes finally opening and peering up at his girlfriend. He was met with the beautiful look he had come to adore, those big brown eyes staring at him with such emotion that he felt as if his heart would burst at any moment.

Setting his guitar beside him, Kendall climbed onto his knees, Jo simultaneously doing the same thing, both of them meeting in the middle of the blanket to connect their lips, their hands coming forward and holding one another's faces. It was the deepest and most sensual kiss Kendall had ever experienced, the two moving their bodies together and pressing their chests against the other's.

"Kendall…Kendall_, I love you_." Jo leaned her forehead against Kendall's, the words finally and once and for all leaving one of their lips. The guitarist's eyes stared into his girlfriend's, fluttering closed as he smiled, the words warming his heart. "I love you too Jo, so much…"

"You know how you told me earlier we could do whatever I wanted today?" Jo bit back on her lip, eyes staring at Kendall like she was about to drop a bombshell on him. The boy nodded, a curious look enveloping his expression as he waited for the conclusion to her statement.

"I want you to be my first Kendall…I want to have sex with you."

Suddenly Kendall's emerald eyes had gone a little wider, his heart thumping a little faster against his ribs as she grasped his face, pressing their lips together once more, sliding them over his in the most erotic way possible. The two seventeen year old's minds were going a mile and minute at this point, Kendall pushing Jo forward softly, laying her down on the blanket.

Soon enough the couple were completely naked, Kendall pulling the spare blanket over them that he had brought to cover up in case it had gotten too chilly that night. Never in a thousand years would he have expected to be using it to conceal his bare body.

"You're so beautiful," Kendall whispered down at Jo, a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at him, seeing his green eyes in the raw. Leaning down for a kiss, his fingers danced down her body, over her chest and against her abdomen, finally reaching their destination. The blonde girl's eyes squeezed shut gently, her lips parting as she moaned softly, feeling his long fingers enter her body.

He could feel himself stiffening as he tasted her skin, his lips wrapping around her throat and sucking, his tongue poking out and sliding up her neck sensually. They were both ready, as Kendall leaned up, feeling Jo's legs spread fully, letting him get between her.

The blanket inched down Kendall's slick back as he thrusted forward slowly, Jo's eyes opening widely as she felt someone enter her for the first time, her innocence and virtue being stripped away. Kendall swallowed deeply when he was buried inside of the love of his life, the tightness of her surrounding him, fire shooting through his stomach, tingling his chest.

Shoulder blades moved smoothly underneath Kendall's skin as he brought himself back, then forward once more, sliding into her and hearing one of the most beautiful sounds that had ever graced his ears.

"_Kendall…" _

* * *

><p>As Kendall's hand placed itself on the cold glass of the airport window, he watched the woman he would love forever fly off into the horizon, until the plane had disappeared. "<em>I love you Jo."<em>


End file.
